Welcome to D-Day
by ItalianDuck
Summary: Mike just bought a NerveGear with his birthday money. It is the most hyped Virtual Reality of 2022, and everyone wants it. The game that comes with it, "Counter Strike", looks like a promising open-world war simulator. But Mike soon finds out that it's just not Virtual Reality that he's dealing with. It's a matter of life and death, in what seems like an actual breathing war.
1. DISCLAIMER

[DISCLAIMER]

I know that Counter Strike is not World War 2 themed, but I thought that I would stir things up and make it interesting. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. Not all information will probably be correct because I'm not a huge fanatic of World War 2, so bare with me please! You can also try to correct me by writing a review or PMing me if you'd like! :P

Any use of tobacco products/drugs used in this Fan Fiction is primarily for entertainment. I do NOT encourage or agree with any elements involving such things, and should I write them in my fan fiction, it will be for character development.

Anyways, enough ranting. Please enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1: A New Day

**"Come and get your Nervegear today at GameStop, along with it's very own game, Counter Strike!"**

Mike ran down the stairs and bounced onto his couch, completely hypnotized with the advertisement he was seeing on his Smart TV. "Mom! Since my birthday just passed and I have money, can we go to Orange Plaza today and get a NerveGear for me?"

He heard laughter. His sister Katy walked out of the bathroom and into the living room. "More like Nerd Gear. You should go out and meet people instead of wasting your life playing a stupid game."

" _All she does is complain about what I love doing. She can be so annoying sometimes, I swear_ " Mike thought.

"All right, that's enough Katy." Mike's mom walked in. "I'll have your father pick one up on his way home. You can pay him back. How about that?"

"Thank you mom! Thank you! I cant wait!" Mike squealed in joy. This was the Virtual Reality helmet that everyone in his school wanted. "Can I go to Cameron's house to hang out with him until Dad comes home?" Mike asked. "Yes."

He grabbed his phone and walked out of the door. His neighborhood was small, so it was usually safe to walk to bike to a friend's house. He unlocked his Iphone and began to call Cameron.

A voice, half-asleep picked up on the other line. "Hello?" "Hey, I'm coming to your house right now. My dad's getting me a NerveGear today, I'm so excited!" Mike exclaimed. "Dude! Me too!"

Mike's eyes widened. "You're getting one too? That means we can team up! I hear the game _"Counter Strike"_ is a pretty cool game. They say it's gonna be an open-world military simulator."

"Hell yeah, bro! We are gonna have so much fun!" Cameron's voice sounded wide awake now, as if he'd drank three cups of coffee. "How about we play as soon as you get yours? My brother is getting mine for me, but he'll probably be here soon, so I won't start without you." Cameron said.

"That sounds good! I'm about to be at your house now. See ya." Mike said and hung up. He walked up to the patio and knocked on the door. Cameron answered. "What's good?" He asked.

Mike walked inside and threw himself on Cameron's couch. They had been friends for about four years, so Mike was considered family in Cameron's household.

"You know, a bunch of people from our school are gonna be getting the NerveGear. We should invite some of our other friends to play once we get the hang of it." Mike suggested.

"Sure man! That sounds interesting. I'm about to heat up some pizza rolls. Do you want any?" Cameron asked. "Yeah, I'll have one. Thanks."

Cameron threw a bunch of pizza rolls on a pan and tossed it into the microwave, setting the timer to 3:00. "That should do it. What do you wanna do now?" Cameron asked.

"Let's watch some TV or something." They flipped through the channels and ended up landing on the Discovery Channel. Mike was always fascinated with animals.

 **Two hours later**

"Huh?" Mike opened up his eyes, groggily. "What time is it?" He asked himself. He glared up at the clock on the chimney of Cameron's living room. _6:00 PM._ Mike shifted over. Cameron wasn't in the room.

"Cameron? Where are you?" Mike yelled. "In here dude! Come check this out." Cameron called from downstairs. Mike walked upstairs and went into Cameron's room. "DUDE! THAT'S A NERVEGEAR!" Mike yelled.

Cameron smiled. "Do you like it? I'm about to check this thing out." "Wait dude! I'm gonna go home. My dad should be home, so my NerveGear is probably there as well. I'll see you online!" Mike yelled, and ran out of Cameron's house.

 **Mike's house**

Mike busted through his front door. His dad was making dinner. "Hey son. Your NerveGear is in your room on your bed. Be back down for dinner though." "Alright dad, thanks." Mike said and ran upstairs, where he saw the package.

After opening it up, a glossy, perfect NerveGear was exposed. The fresh smell enlightened Mike. He plugged it up and texted Cameron. "Are you ready?" Mike asked. "Let's do it! My name in-game is gonna be my real one, so add me." Cameron replied.

Mike lifted the NerveGear up and set it lightly down on his head, before laying on a pillow. "Link Start!" Mike yelled, and his vision went completely black as his consciousness was sucked into the Virtual Reality helmet.

 **The Main Menu**

"Welcome to NerveGear. Please select a language." Mike selected English and clicked next. "Please select a game." There was only one game in the library, and it was Counter Strike. "Let's do this." Mike said to himself as he clicked on it and went into the game.

 **Counter Strike**

Mike opened his eyes. "I can't believe it... A living, breathing, virtual world!" He yelled in excitement. He was at the main spawn point where all the players could meet up before picking factions. Mike looked around fascinatingly.

The game was World War 2 themed. There were people armed with M1 Garands, Grease Guns, and Brownings. "That looks incredible!" Mike said. "I wonder what gun I'm gonna start off with."

"Well, your starting gun is the M1911, if you're on the faction of USA. But people who preordered the VR Helmet got a free gun to come along with it." A girl said from behind him. He turned around. "Oh hey. Sorry, I'm a little new to this." He said.

She giggled. "Well, the NerveGear just came out today, so everybody is. I read the FAQ before I came into the game though. Apparently, once they launch the battlefield in about thirty minutes, you'll start off with a standard M1 Garand. After that, you can work your way up to better guns." The girl explained.

"What is your name?" Mike asked. "Heather. It's Heather." She said. "Yours?" "Mike. It's nice to meet you." Mike said. "Do you wanna add me? We can team up or something, depending on if you're joining the American side." Heather said.

"How many sides are there?" Mike asked. "Well, while there were many countries fighting in the actual World War 2, the developers of Counter Strike decided to only make four factions. The United States, The Red Army (Russians), The Imperial Japanese Army, and the Nazis. But if you choose the United States and your friend chooses the Red Army, you can still team up because they were allies in the war. Vice versa as well."

"Wow. Well thanks for informing me! I think I will join the United States. It would probably suit me well, since I'm from California anyways." Mike said. "Wow?! Really?! Me too!" Heather's eyes got big. "Well, I shouldn't be too surprised. California is pretty popular, anyways."

"Yeah, it really is-" Mike was cut off by someone yelling his name. "Mike! It's me man!" Cameron yelled as he ran to the duo. "Hey Cameron. This is my friend Heather. She's teaching me a little about the game." Mike explained.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you." Cameron said to Heather. "Anyways, which faction are we gonna join?" "The United States." Mike said. "Alright, sounds good to me man. This is gonna be fun!" "It really is! Send me a friend request, guys." Heather said.

"How do you do that?" Mike asked quizzically. "Just hover your hand over me, and a menu will drop down. From there, there will be a list of commands." Heather explained to him.

He did so. There was a vast variety of commands. _Send friend request, send message, view inventory, offer a trade, start personal voice chat._ Mike pressed Send friend request. The option highlighted green, and the menu disappeared. "Got it." Heather said.

Mike did the same to Cameron. He noticed that he could call Cameron from his radio now. "This is gonna be helpful in battle!" Mike said, laughing a little. "We're about to kill some Nazi bastards!" Cameron said.

Just then, a message appeared on Mike's upper vision. "You will be teleported to the Main chat room." "Why am I getting teleported?" Mike asked. "I am too." Cameron said. "Same here." Heather agreed.

In an instant, they were teleported. Everyone in the game was in the room. There was a big man, bigger than half the room itself sitting there.

 _"Greetings everyone. I have brought you here to explain one thing. As you all may have known, there is no 'log out' button. This is not a defect. Welcome to D-Day. This has become a reality for every single individual in this room. You are in this game, you will probably die in this game. If your HP reaches zero in the game, a dart connected to your NerveGear will shoot into your brain, instantly killing you. You may be wondering why this is happening to you. I've always wanted a world of my own, a shooter that I controlled completely. What fun would it be if you could just log out? Good luck everyone. Have fun while you still can."_

Mike's mouth dropped wide open. There were kids screaming at the top of their lungs in fear. Others were confused. How could what he was saying actually be true? Could it be real?

Mike swiped his hand vertically and brought up the menu, and instantly scrolled down. He didn't see a Log Out menu. "Oh my gosh. How is this even real? I don't wanna play anymore." He said to himself, his eyes gigantic.

And just like that, he was teleported again. Except, this time, he was in the actual game. The sound of gunfire rang in his ears.


	3. Chapter 2: Guns, Helicopters, Problems

Mike ran through the glistening forest, overrun by the sound of heated battle. He looked down at his uniform as he ran, and saw a tiny U.S flag on the left side of his chest, near his heart. "Oh God! I don't wanna die!" Mike thought in his head repeatedly as he ran.

As he was running rapidly through the woods, he heard footsteps coming towards him from his front. Before he could even stop, a Japanese officer, a boy no older than 13, was aiming his standard Arisaka at Mike. One shot to the chest/head, and it would be complete end-game.

Mike froze and looked the boy in the eye, speechless. All he could notice was the steel end of the barrel pointed directly between his eyes. Before Mike could even begin to beg for his life, the boy exploded into a pile of blood and blue pixels. There had been a landmine laid right where the boy was standing and he failed to realize it.

Mike hit the mud and stayed there for what seemed to be an hour. Gunshot in the distance began to die down. "Did that little boy- did he just die?" Mike wondered. Just then, a message appeared on his screen.

FROM: CAMERON

Listen man! I don't know what kind of situation you're in right now, but if you haven't been in combat for thirty minutes, you can use your menu to warp back to the main base. Use it when you can and we'll meet up.

Mike wondered if what he went through had been considered combat, since technically he didn't even have the chance to fire his weapon or receive a gunshot wound. He scrolled through his menu, eventually finding the "WARP: USA #1". He clicked on it, and it began a countdown from 10 seconds.

When it reached 1, his vision went black, and he was at a military base.

 **USA BASE 1**

He looked around. There were people doing push ups, sit-ups, practicing shooting their rifles, and sleeping. "What the hell", Mike thought to himself. "Mike! Over here!" A voice, oddly familiar was coming from behind. He turned around.

"Cameron. What's going on?" Mike asked. Cameron was in a crowd of about fifteen people, all huddled together speaking privately. "We're about to go on a mission. We have to destroy a Japanese base that supplies gunpowder to their main base. If we hit them there, they'll run out of ammunition before they even realize it." Another man said beside Cameron.

"Mike, this is the leader of our little operation, called Bloodline. We need to do this, it's necessary to winning the war. I met up with someone, and he said that when he read the FAQ from the website, it said the only way to win the game is for one side to beat the other. He theorizes that if one side wins, they get to escape the nervegear safely." Cameron said.

"Listen Cameron. I am PETRIFIED of this whole thing. I just saw a little kid get blown into bits by some kind of grenade, or-or mine, or whatever. Please don't tell me that kid actually died in real life as well." Mike said, saddened.

"I'm sorry kid. It's true. In the lobby, you can browse websites on their little machines, for a price. Kids are dying. It's some kind of microwave transmission that deteriorates the brain. Once it's done its job, a little dart placed in the back of everyone's nervegear targets the back of your head." The man that explained the operation said to Mike. "I'm Elie."

"Well aren't you scared of dying? Why do you want to do this? Why are you gonna risk your life for a video game?!" Mike asked relentlessly. "Son, you don't get it do you. If we don't clear the game fast, we'll die anyways. When we're discovered in our nervegears, our families will take us to hospitals to put saline bags in our arms, so we can get nutrition to survive. But what happens when the demand for more saline is high, or our bodies become weak from excessively living off of watered protein? We DIE." Elie said.

Suddenly, it all became clear to Mike what was going on. It made sense why people would even go out into the front lines and try to kill as many others as possible. People were doing this because they wanted to get out of the game as soon as possible.

What made it even more terrifying was that Mike knew it was true. When he was watching the Discovery channel one night, they talked about how the human body could only live so long off of saline. That's why people in comas are taken off of life support. Death would be inevitable if they couldn't win the game in time.

"Oh my God. You're right. You're absolutely right. How did I not think of this before? We have to win this thing. We have to get out of here! I don't wanna die!" Mike yelled. "Kid, calm down. Nobody here wants to die. But we're here, and there's nothing you or me can do about it. Except win." Elie said gracefully.

"Besides Mike, I've already killed someone as soon as the battle started, and it's a lot more fun than you think. It gives you a rush, like when we play games on our computers! You'll find out soon." Cameron said.

"Anyways", Elie went on, "Apparently a quarter of the players in the game have a special ability/item. I had one, it's an ability though. I have 25% discounts at gun shops. You should slide through your menu and see if you have one."

Mike swayed his arm vertically, opening up the menu. "Where is it located at?" Mike asked. "Check the last option, it should be there. If not, I guess you were part of the players that didn't get one." Elie informed him. Mike went to the last option. **"SPECIAL ITEM".**

"I do have one!" Mike said in excitement. He tapped the option, and all of a sudden, a soviet-affiliated PTRS-41 appeared out of blue pixels into Mike's hands. He held it with both hands, revealing its stats. They were all incredibly high.

"I've never seen someone open up such a rare gift in their inventory! I studied about World War 2 rifles when I was your age. The Red Army used it in combat as an Anti-Tank gun, but it was often used as a sniper instead. I wonder why you got that, since you're on the American team." Elie said.

"Maybe you can get weapons from your allies, as well as your own country?" Mike quizzically wondered. "The stats are great on it though. It even came with a sniper scope attached to it. It says its an 8X magnification." Mike said.

"That's incredible! You definitely need to come with us now! There's no doubt about it! You can be our spotter, and if things go sour, just launch a couple of those shells. It'll have them crying for their moms!" Elie said. The others all yelled in happiness and confidence.

"Well, then I guess we'd better get to work." Cameron said. "You're right." Elie said. He reached into his pocket, pulling out an old radio. He selected a channel and held down the big black button. "I need a Sikorsky R-4 chopper at my location immediately." Elie let go of the button, and mumbling was heard as he held the radio to his ear. "Yes. Thank you." Elie said, putting the radio back into his pocket. "He'll be here in five minutes."

Mike and the rest of the crew went to the helipad, and waited. "I'm kind of nervous." Mike said, unsure if this was a good idea or not. "Don't be. We're gonna make it back here. When we're done, there won't be enough ammo for the AXIS to keep the war going. We'll go home soon buddy." Cameron said.

"Thanks. That makes me feel a little better at least." Mike said. The helicopter flew into distance, circling the base a few times before landing. "Somebody call for a pickup?" The pilot asked as the crew got on.

"Yep. We're going to hit the Japanese factory. It should be 120 miles East from here." Elie informed the pilot. "Alright. Let's do it then." The pilot said and closed the hatches of the helicopter before taking off.

Mike had his PTRS in his hands. On his back rested his standard M1 Garand. It was a piece of junk compared to the gift that had been given to him. He looked out of one of the windows.

There was forest everywhere, and villages upon villages. He was too high up to see movement, but he wondered if there was any warfare going down below them. He was just glad he wasn't in it though.

 **IMPERIAL JAPANESE FACTORY**

"We're almost here." Said the pilot. "Get your parachutes ready and jump when I give the go." "Wait! WHAT?! You're not landing this thing?!" Mike and Cameron asked at the same time. "Hell no, kid! You think I wanna get shot today?" The pilot asked them idiotically. "I don't know how to use a damn parachute! I'm a high-schooler!" Mike yelled.

"Well, you'd better figure out really quick, kid. Unless you wanna be gravy on the side of a pavement. All you have to do is strap the 'chute around you, and when you're ready to pull it, use the red string." Elie said.

"We're here!" The pilot yelled. He pulled a lever that opened up the hatches to the chopper. Everyone strapped on their parachutes. "You ready Mike?" Cameron asked. "Yeah, what about yo-" Mike was cut off by the sound of gunfire raining against the bottom of the chopper. "They know we're here now, boys. Be careful!" The pilot said.

Before anything else could happen, an artillery shell was shot into the air, hitting the bottom hull of the chopper. It made a crashing impact, and knocked everyone off of their feet. One of the fifteen guys flew out of the chopper before his parachute was even around his torso. It went out of his hand, sending him falling towards the earth.

"Everybody! JUMP OUT NOW!" The pilot yelled as he unbuckled. The majority of the people jumped out, leaving only Mike left with the pilot. The helicopter was spinning in rapid circles, hurling towards the ground. "Kid, hand me that parachu-" The pilots words were cut short when the helicopter jerked forward, sending him out of the cockpit window. He screamed in fear as he fell to his death.

Mike's eyes were huge with fear and pain. Had he seriously just witnessed the death of another man? A man that had a life. Maybe even children.

A radio in Mike's back pocket blared. "Mike! GET THE FUCK OUT OF THERE NOW!" Cameron's voice cracked, he sounded terrified. Mike snapped back into reality, and dived out of the chopper. He looked down. He was extremely close to the ground. He pulled the red string, making the parachute activate and sending him floating until he landed in a bush.

He heard a distant explosion as the helicopter made an impact into the soil of the game world. "Cameron.." He breathed heavily. "I made it."


	4. Chapter 3: The Art of a Rifle

"Cameron. Where are you guys at?" Mike asked over the radio. Luckily, the piece of junk survived the crash and was still in working condition. "If you look on your map, you'll be able to see my dot since we're in a party. That's where we are. We'll meet up half way." Cameron said.

"Sounds good. I'm on my way." Mike told him before putting the radio into his pocket. Mike swiped his hand vertically, pulling up a menu. He checked the map, and looked at their position on the map. "Okay. Shouldn't be too far of a walk. Only a few miles." He set a beacon.

Mike stood up, exhausted from the unfortunate event. He looked around. There were open plains with corn fields, some farms, and a couple of tree lines. Deep down, he was scared to even move. What if there were ambushes set up all over the place?

Mike began to walk towards the tiny beacon on his map. He was still in shock of what happened to the pilot and the other member of the party. Were they really dead in real life? No, that was impossible. That would be illegal, right? Surely the developers of the game are just insane.

He went into the treeline and walked for about fifteen minutes before noticing a ploom of smoke rising above the air. "What the hell is that?" He thought to himself. He started moving towards it, careful not to get out of the treeline. There was plenty of foliage to conceal him. It was doubtful that anyone would even notice him there.

He peeked out of the treeline, and saw that the ploom of smoke was caused by the crashed helicopter he had been on. Around it, there were Japanese soldiers looting the remains.

Mike swiped his hand vertically again, and equipped his PTRS, zooming in to get a better view of the scene. The Japanese soldiers seemed to just be grabbing the remains of what was in the helicopter that survived the crash.

After about five minutes of watching the soldiers, Mike was about to start moving towards his party again when he noticed one of the soldiers bringing a person into plain view. This person had a sack over their head, and was completely restrained.

Mike had a bad feeling in his gut. "Oh God no. Please don't kill him. Please don't kill him!" Mike repeated to himself quietly. In the distance, a soldier pulled a katana out of his inventory. He held it to the man's neck in the sack.

Just then the sound of a bullet rang throughout the field. It nailed the Japanese soldier right in his temple, blowing off the upper portion of his entire head. Blood splattered all over the man with a sack over his head as the soldier fell to the ground and disappeared into pixels.

Every soldier was in a panic. They took cover, and started bee lining it to the woods. Mike's eyes were satisfied. He pulled the bolt of his PTRS back, the used round popping out of the chamber and onto the grassy land. He put in another shell. "This'll show those pricks."

He took another shot. This one hit one of the soldiers in the liver, completely ripping his inner torso out of him. He fell to the ground in an instant, with only about a second to moan in agony as he disappeared as well. Red mist from the shot was still in the air seconds later.

After that, all of the soldiers were gone. They had ran into the woods without even looking back. The only one still there was the man with the sack over his head. The sack had previously been beige, but now it was stained red.

Mike's eyes were huge. But not with fear like they usually were. He felt a sense of energy running through him. Excitement. "Hell yeah! That's how we do it, you chink-eyed motherfuckers!" He yelled to himself. He looked through his scope to see if there were any other soldiers around, before making his way toward the hostage.

He approached the man, and took off the sack. It was someone he didn't recognize. "Please. Don't kil- Don't kill me." The man pleaded. He was beaten to a bloody pulp. "Hey, relax. I just saved you. Why would I kill you after saving you?" Mike said. He cut the restraints off with his Ka-Bar, which most American soldiers carried.

"Thank you." The man said. He had a strong Russian accent. "Are you a Russian?" Mike asked the man. "Well, in the game I am. Apparently they fix your accent to your faction when you enter the game." The man said. "My name is Alex." "Well it's nice to meet your acquaintance Alex. My name is Mike. I'm looking for my party. Do you wanna come with me? We can both meet up with them." Mike said.

"Yes. That will be fine." Alex said. "Why are you even out here? How did they get you?" "Well, I too had a party. It was of about eight men. My friends. We were all walking through the woods when we got ambushed. They came at us with Bayonets. I was the last one standing, and was forced to surrender. Still, they beat me and brought me back here. They wanted to know information about some helicopter crash. I'm assuming this one." Alex said, pointing to the broken helicopter.

"Yeah, that would be my party's helicopter." Mike said. "We were on a mission. It's classified, but long story short, we were shot down. The pilot, along with a party member of mine is dead because of it. Both fell out of the chopper."

"Well that's unfortunate. We should get moving though, before more soldiers start showing up." Alex said. "Good idea. Grab a couple weapons off the ground." Mike said, and with that, he opened his menu and checked his map. His party was close to him. They both started walking into the woods. Mike was still thinking about what he did.

After the first shot, something in him clicked. It's as if he wasn't even scared of being in the game anymore. He found it amusing how he made a group of soldiers start running for their literal lives.

They were getting close to the beacon. "Something's not right here." Mike said. "What's that, friend?" Alex asked. "The dot. You know, my friend in the party with me? His dot hasn't moved in ages. I think something might've happened to him." Mike said. He was a little scared. The thought of losing Cameron terrified him. They had been friends for so long.

"Relax. If he died, his dot would've disappeared on the map. I would know." Alex said. This calmed Mike down a little bit. "Okay. Well, whatever's going on, let's just get there quickly." Mike said. Him and Alex trotted until they reached what looked like four or five houses. Perhaps a small village.

 **CAMP HIRASAKA**

"The dot. It's in that house right there." Mike said, pointing to a house in the middle. "That doesn't make sense though. Why would he be in there?" Mike asked himself out loud. "Perhaps your friend is waiting in the house." Alex assumed. "No. No, something's definitely up. It's not like Cameron to wait." Mike said.

Just then, Mike saw something. Three Japanese soldiers were walking out of one of the houses. Mike's heart started thudding. He knew exactly what this meant. They must be holding Cameron hostage.

Alex looked at Mike. "It seems your friends have gotten themselves in a bit of a situation. That's alright. Let's go get them out, comrade." And with that, he pulled out his bayonet he took from a fallen soldier. "Quietly son. They will end up killing your friend if they know we're here."

Mike pulled out his Ka-Bar. They both moved up, silently like a shadow. There were tiny trenches everywhere, and the duo crouched through them. Mike looked up. There were two soldiers walking around the perimeter. Just then, Mike heard a voice coming from inside.

 _"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! WHAT'S YOUR OBJECTIVE IN THIS AREA, PIG?!"_

It was definitely a Japanese soldier screaming. He sighed. They had taken the party hostage after all. Mike looked at Alex. "There are two guarding the area. I'll take one, you take the other." Mike said. Alex nodded. They both slowly leapt out of the trench and began to walk towards the soldiers.

Mike walked up behind one of them, and looked at Alex. Alex was close to his target as well, and nodded. Mike turned back to the soldier. He drove his Ka-Bar into the back of the soldier's throat, and used his other hand to cover the man's mouth. Mike then twisted his head, breaking his neck. He fell to the ground.

Mike turned back to Alex. He had decided to strangle his target instead of stabbing him. "I hope he died slowly. After what they did to me, the fuckers deserve all of it!" Alex whispered to Mike. He nodded. Mike walked up to the hut.

He looked through the window carefully. There only appeared to be two Japanese soldiers in there. He walked to the front door. "Okay Alex. On the count of three, we break in and shoot every Japanese officer we see. You take the one closest to the door. I'll charge in and take the one doing the torturing." Mike said. Alex nodded. "One... Two... THREE!" And with that, Mike kicked the door down and rushed into the room, stabbing a Japanese soldier in the chest.

Alex came in afterwards with an Arisaka. A gunshot was heard going off in the hut. Mike looked back. He gasped. Alex fell to the floor, his torso bloody. The Japanese soldier was attempting to load another round into his Arisaka when Mike pulled out his M1911. He shot the soldier in the leg four times. "ALEX!" Mike yelled at the top of his lungs.

He ran to Alex. The bullet went straight through his heart. The man had died instantly. Mike looked in horror as his body was evaporated into the atmosphere. "No... No."

Mike turned to the Japanese soldier. "Please! I don't wanna die!" The Japanese soldier begged for his life. "I have a little sister! She's four. Please don't do this! I'm begging you! Please!"

Mike aimed his M1911 at the man. The soldier was practically crying now. Mike pulled the trigger without a look of emotion on his face. He put the gun back into his pocket. He looked around the room. Cameron and a few others were there. At least 6 guys were missing. Probably dead. "Mind untying us, bud?" Cameron asked. Mike did so.

"Who was this guy anyways? The Alex person." Cameron asked again. "He was a friend of mine. I saved his life when I killed two soldiers attempting to cut his throat with a sword. He was a big help in rescuing you guys. I just cant believe he's dead." Mike said.

"Hey man. It's alright." Elie said. Mike hadn't noticed him. "We live and we die. It's a part of the game, and could happen to anyone. You're not at fault, son. I promise you that." Elie stated.

They had gathered their supplies. "Are we still going to blow the factory up?" Mike asked. "Yep. But first we- Elie's words were cut off by a bullet coming through the window. Luckily, it missed his face by an inch. Everyone got down on the ground. "Get comfortable boys. We may be here for a while."

 **For those of you that don't know, my fan fiction schedule for uploading chapters is going to be from Saturday, 9:00 P.M to Sunday, 4:00 A.M US CENTRAL. If you enjoyed this chapter, or if you'd like to criticize my work so that I may get a better grasp at writing, please write a review!**


End file.
